The typical pack, ubiquitous among students, consists of a single unitary pack with external pouches and a zippered, or otherwise securable, main compartment. While these packs can be hand toted, via an attached handle, they are usually carried on the back and generally referred to as backpacks. There are a number of disadvantages to these conventional backpacks. The weight of the pack is unevenly distributed, bringing all the weight to bear on the user's back, which causes a change in the normal center of gravity. The severity of the abnormal gravity shift depends on the weight of the pack. In the case of a small backpacker with a particularly heavy pack, the problem is exacerbated. This shift in the normal center of gravity by use of the conventional backpack causes the user to stand or walk at a forward leaning angle to compensate for the uneven weight distribution. This presents the added disadvantage of promoting poor posture, especially detrimental in the body development of users who have not yet reached puberty.
Not only an ergonomic problem, the eccentric weight of these conventional backpacks presents a safety hazard for cyclists, skaters, skateboarders, or any endeavor where balance is crucial, where a shift in the normal center of gravity may reduce control, and result in an errant maneuver and possibly cause an accident.
Typically, these backpacks are suited with adjustable shoulder straps, the free ends of which are lose and dangling. These loose tailing ends, blind to the user, may become snagged or caught during transport on obstructions or protruding objects, such as the hand rail at the top of a set of steps, resulting in an unforeseen jerk or even an accident.
Aside from the discomfort, health and safety considerations, the conventional backpack lacks utility in that, when worn on the back, the pack is neither visible to the eye nor are the contents accessible by the hand. In order to retrieve an article from the pack, it must first be removed, brought into sight and perhaps unzipped, if the article of interest in within the sealed compartment. Additionally, lacking a chest portion, these conventional packs fail to provide chest or hand protection to comfort the user during cold, rainy or inclement weather. Other design flaws, drawbacks and disadvantages of these conventional backpacks are remedied by the pack of the present invention that can be converted to a body pack.